Searching 4 Aniki
by ACl0uD
Summary: Investigation team beraksi kembali! Kali ini mereka akan memecahkan misteri mengenai anggota keluarga Naoto. Apa yang terjadi? Siapakah anggota keluarga tersebut?
1. Chapter 1

Hoolaaa`~~

Ini pertama kalinya aq bikin cerita selain buat tugas B.I jd maaf kalo jelek ya ^ ^

Kritik/saran sangat diharapkan (maklum pemula)

Selamat menikmati! Sya la la

* * *

Ia menghela nafasnya. Keputusan ini terasa berat, namun diperlukan. Tidak salah lagi, ia harus menyelidiki ini, memecahkan misteri yang menghantuinya selama ini.

***

Junes, Special Headquarter

"APAAA!!!!" teriak semua orang

"Na-Naoto, kau tidak serius kan?" tanya Rise dan Teddie, air mata sudah menggenangi mata mereka. _Untung aku sudah membawa payung_, pikir Naoto sambil menghela nafas.

"Tentu saja, ada hal penting yang mau kuselidiki di sana, jadi aku tidak bisa berlibur bersama kalian ke tempat Souji-senpai, maafkan aku," ujar Naoto menegaskan pernyataannya barusan.

"Akan terasa sepi tanpa kau, Naoto," ucap Yukiko, dengan anggukan Chie.

"Dan Kanji yang paling merasakan akibatnya!" sela Yousuke, sambil mengedipkan mata ke arah Kanji.

"A-apa aku tid… (blush)" gagap Kanji.

"Ohhh… Kanji, you're so cute!!!" ujar Rise, yang tidak peduli bagaimana perasaan orang yang dibilang 'cute' itu.

"Yahh, tapi kurasa semua akan beres bila kita mengubah tempat berlibur kita ke sana dan meminta Souji pergi ke sana, semua tetap bisa berkumpul kalau begitu…" ujar Chie tiba-tiba, diikuti pandangan semua temannya. "Ohh, ini hanya sesuatu yang keluar dari otakku, tidak usah dianggap, aha ha."

"Tidak, Chie, kamu bisa jadi jenius di saat tak terduga dan kita jadi punya acara untuk mengisi liburan!" teriak Yousuke bersemangat sambil terlonjak berdiri, menumpahkan minumannya ke anak kecil yang kebetulan lewat di dekatnya.

Extra scene ~~I don't want to disturb you anymore… By Hanamura Yousuke~~

"Awww… Ba-bajuku… HUWAAA!!!" tangis si anak sambil berlari ke arah ibunya, yang langsung menghampiri Yousuke dengan tampang sangar.

"Ma-maaf, bu," gelagap Yousuke, "Aku tidak seng-"

DUAKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tanpa peringatan, si ibu langsung meninju Yousuke dengan telak hingga ia terlempar ke angkasa. "JANGAN PERNAH SENTUH ANNAKKU LAGI, DASAR *TIIIT*."

Teman-temannya hanya bisa melongo memandangnya terbang. Ibu itu memang cantik tapi tangannya terlalu kekar dan suaranya terlalu besar, jangan-jangan… Mereka semua terlalu ngeri membayangkan kemungkinan tersebut

"Sudahlah, nak, jangan mengangis," kata ibu(?) tersebut, "diamlah, sini papa belikan ice cream."

_Ternyata orang tersebut memang laki-laki!!_ pikir mereka semua. Zaman sekarang memang hebat, orang-orang seperti itu berkeliaran dengan bebas, akhirnya merekapun hanya bisa sweatdrop abis melihat sang anak dengan ibu?bapak?nya yang aneh itu pergi dari hadapan mereka.

Extra scene end~~ Back to the main story

"Jadi, sesuai usul Chie-senpai, pada libur musim panas ini kita akan pergi ke Port Island dan bertemu Souji-senpai di sana sambil membantu Naoto-kun menyelesaikan kasusnya, ada yang keberatan?" tanya Rise yang berlagak jadi guru (bahkan dia memakai kostum guru juga, entah dari mana, artis memang hebat…). Ditanya begitu semua temannya hanya mengganguk, kecuali Naoto, yang terbawa peran dan mengangkat tangan, tanda keberatan.

"Silahkan Naoto-kun," ujar Rise, masih bergaya guru.

"Aku tidak mau liburan kalian terganggu gara-gara aku, kalian bisa pergi sendiri, aku terbiasa menyelidiki kasus sendiri," ujar Naoto, _dan kalian hanya akan menggangguku dengan keberisikan kalian_, tambahnya dalam hati.

"Ini pasti merepotkan kita Naoto," kata Teddie sambil tersenyum lebar (dasar beruang), "tapi pasti menyenangkan dan pertemanan kita sudah terlalu dalam untuk dilupakan. Dengan segenap hati, Teddie akan pergi dan membantu Naoto!"

"Well Yeah," ujar Kanji, "Aku juga ikut."

"Ya, kau pikir siapa kami, Naoto? Tentu saja kami akan membantumu," kata Yousuke, yang (seperti kebanyakan orang bodoh lainnya) sembuh dalam sekejap.

"Ya, Naoto-kun, kita pasti dapat meyelesaikannya," kata Yukiko. "Yeah, seperti saat kita membereskan Izanami no okami!" sambung Chie.

Naoto yang ditatap dengan mata berkaca-kaca oleh teman-temannya hanya bisa pasrah dan mengangguk, sembari mengeluh dalam hati. Apa boleh buat, semua sudah terlanjur, ia terpaksa mengajak teman-temannya ke Port Island untuk menyelidiki penyebab kematian kakaknya.


	2. Chapter 2

TaaaDaaa.....~~~

Chapter 2... ^ ^

Thx 4 reviewnya, sangat terbantu niehh, syalalalalala~~~~

Sekali lagi kritik n saran sngt diharapkan, thx sudh membaca karya antiq ini, slmt membc!!

* * *

In the train to Port Island

"Jadi, Naoto-kun, sebenarnya kasus apa sih yang mau kau pecahkan?" tanya Rise dengan wajah penuh ingin tahu

DEG!! _'Akhirnya pertanyaan itu muncul juga_', pikir Naoto. Ia tidak heran. Ia malah heran kenapa pertanyaan tersebut tak kunjung datang. _'Apakah mereka benar-benar kumpulan idiot_', pikirnya sebelum ini.

"Yah, Naoto-kun, kita tidak mungkin membantu tanpa tahu kasusnya kan," ujar Yukiko.

_'Terpaksa, tidak mungkin menghindar lagi, mereka pasti tahu, cepat atau lambat, sebaiknya kuberitahu saja_', timbang Naoto dalam hati. "Aku…"

"Ya…?" tanya yang lain sambil mengerubungi Naoto dengan muka sangat ingin tahu, Naoto langsung sweatdrop, untung kereta ini sepi sehingga mereka tidak jadi pusat perhatian.

"Yah… Aku mencari penyebab kematian kakak (laki-laki) ku," ujar Naoto akhirnya

"KAKAKKK??!!" teriak semuanya dengan shock

Extra scene ~~Naoto's big bro is… By everyone (except Naoto) with telepathy~~

_'Naoto punya kakak_', teriak Kanji (dalam hati tentunya, kan telepati)

_Tidak disangka, bagaimana rupanya ya?_' tanya Yousuke (walaupun telepati tanda tanya di mukanya jelaaaas sekali)

_'Well, karena kakak Naoto, pasti mirip Naoto dengan perbedaan tinggi badan dan ukuran tubuh'_, pikir Yukiko

_'Oh, cute…_' pikir Rise

_'Dan mungkin sifatnya mirip Naoto'_, pikir Chie

_'Wow… Lelaki dengan sifat mirip Naoto, sungguh keren_', pikir Teddie, _'apakah berarti dia laki-laki yang bersifat seperti perempuan?'_

Mendadak semuanya tersadar akan satu hal. Naoto adalah perempuan yang bersifat dan berpakaian seperti laki-laki, kalau kakaknya berwajah dan bersifat seperti Naoto… Langsung saja dalam pikiran mereka terbersit satu hal: _Naoto bertubuh tinggi dengan tubuh cowok_ (karena cowok, mukanya pasti lebih kotak trus mungkin juga jenggotan), _berambut panjang, bersifat feminim, memakai baju cewek melambaikan tangannya pada mereka dengan sangat feminim… _

_HUEKKKK!!!!!!_ Semuanya muntah dengan sukses di pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Warning : Everyone here have a birdbrain

Extra scene end~~ Back to the main story

"Errr… Jadi, Naoto, seperti apa kakakmu itu?" tanya Yousuke. Semuanya langsung menatap lurus-lurus ke Naoto, menunggu jawaban darinya dengan harap-harap cemas.

"Yah.. Aku sendiri tidak tahu sifatnya, tapi tingginya kurang lebih seperti Yousuke-senpai, wajah agak mirip aku dengan rambut dan mata biru."

"Kau tidak tahu sifatnya, Naoto-kun?" tanya Yukiko

"Aku dan dia terpisah selama 12 tahun," ujar Naoto datar

Walaupun semuanya ingin mengetahui lebih banyak mengenai Naoto dan kakaknya namun mereka menahan diri karena melihat wajah Naoto. Dalam sekejap gerbong kereta tersebut menjadi sangat sunyi sehinggga hanya suara serangga yang terdengar dengan jelas, padahal di kereta tersebut tidak terdapat serangga kecuali kecoak, dan bahkan si pengarang belum pernah mendengar suara kecoak.

"Wow, siapa namanya Naoto? Nama?" tanya Teddie, memecahkan keheningan.

"Mi-"

"Iwatodai. Iwatodai." Suara pemberitahuan bahwa mereka telah tiba di tempat yang dituju memotong pembicaraan Naoto. Merekapun turun dari kereta dengan tergesa-gesa. Semuanya kerepotan dengan bawaan mereka masing-masing (terutama Rise, "karena penampilan adalah hal paling penting bagi artis," katanya). Hal ini dikarenakan mereka berencana menginap selama 1 bulan di Shirogane mansion (sebenarnya Naoto kaya juga) dekat hotel di mana mereka menginap dulu, Shirakawa Boulevard.

Demi menghemat biaya, mereka pun memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki dari Iwatodai Station ke Shirogane mansion (tentu saja sambil mengeluh dalam hati, siapa sih yang suka jalan kaki, barangnya berat lagi). Akhirnya setelah berlelah-lelah, merekapun tiba di Shirogane mansion yang dituju.

Dari kejauhan, disinari oleh mentari senja Port Island sore hari, sesosok pemuda berambut abu-abu melambaikan tangan pada mereka sambil tersenyum samar.

"SOUJI/SENPAI/SENSEI," teriak semuanya dengan bersemangat sambil berlari untuk memeluk Souji, tidak peduli pada orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

"O-oi," kata Souji sambil berusaha melepaskan teman-temannya yang menempel erat bak ulat bulu, "aku tahu kalian sangat mencintai aku tapi ini terlalu…"

"Partner, kami benar-benar merindukanmu!" ujar Yousuke bersemangat sambil mengacak rambut Souji. Mendengar itu Souji hanya bisa tersenyum, cukup terharu juga walaupun mereka baru tidak bertemu selama semusim, ia pergi spring ini dan sekarang summer pada tahun yang sama.

"Aku pulang," ujar Souji, menjawab antusiasme teman-temannya, tidak peduli ini rumahnya atau bukan.


	3. Chapter 3

Tarararampa~~~ Chapter 3... ^ ^

Thx banget ya 4 reviewnya, sangat mendukung dan membantu .

Di akhir chapter 3 ini ada sedikit 'tambahan'

Sekali lagi kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan

Selamat membaca... ^ ^

* * *

Port Island, Shirogane Mansion

"Kalian bisa memilih kamar sendiri, tetapi tidak ada pembantu jadi kalian harus membantu bersih-bersih dan memasak sendiri (Souji, Yousuke, Kanji langsung sweatdrop dan berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak muntah di tempat)," kata Naoto sambil menunjukkan kamar yang bisa dipakai oleh mereka di sebuah koridor. Rumah tersebut cukup luas, bergaya Jepang kuno, namun debunya…

"Apa pembantunya mudik, Naoto?" tanya Kanji, "sialan, pulang di saat yang tidak tepat *tiiit*."

"Tidak, dari awal memang tidak ada karena mansion ini didirikan untuk penyelidikan 2 tahun lalu," jawab Naoto ('_Dasar keluarga detektif_', pikir semuanya dalam hati).

"Well, kalau begitu, kurasa kita harus mulai bersih-bersih, mumpung baru jam 6 sore," kata Yukiko bersemangat (kelihatannya naluri anak penginapannya bangkit), diiringi anggukan teman-temannya yang merasa tidak punya pilihan lain.

Extra scene ~~Don't touch that, Teddie!!! By Everyone except Teddie~~

Acara bersih-bersih dimulai! Semuanya sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Yukiko mencuci piring, Chie menggebasi kasur, Naoto membereskan buku, Kanji membersihkan kursi, Yousuke mengelap meja, Rise mengepel lantai, Souji membersihkan barang-barang yang lain, sedangkan Teddie…

"Sensei, aku bantu!" teriak Teddie (dia sudah ditolak Yukiko, Chie, Kanji, Yousuke, Rise, dan Naoto)

"Tidak usah, Teddie," jawab Souji sambil tetap membersihkan debu di lemari, "diam saja, oke?"

_'Hah, kenapa tidak ada yang mau kubantu? Semuanya memang pekerja keras'_, pikir Teddie. Tiba-tiba ia melihat sebuah sendok yang terletak di lantai.

"Sensei sendok ini ter-"

"TEDDIE AWAS!!' teriak Rise tiba-tiba, namun sepertinya terlambat

"HUWAAAAAA"

Teddie terpeleset dengan sukses dan jatuh mengenai Souji yang membawa vas antik. Vas tersebut jatuh mengenai Yousuke yang sedang mengelap meja sehingga kemucingnya mengenai hidung Kanji yang sedang membersihkan kursi.

"HUUAATCHIUUU"

Kanji bersin dengan sangat keras sehingga (maaf) ingusnya muncrat kemana-mana, mengenai buku yang sedang dibereskan Naoto. Naoto yang tidak terima bukunya yang berharga rusak langsung naik pitam dan melempar buku tersebut ke Kanji. Kanji berhasil menghindar, namun buku tersebut mengenai muka Chie yang baru kembali dari halaman. Chie langsung membalas Kanji dan dalam sekejap, semua menjadi berantakan.

"Nah aku selesai, bagaimana dengan kal- HAH??!!" ujar Yukiko yang baru kembali dari dapur, "Apa-apaan ini??!! Siapa yang menyebabkan ini?"

Semua melirik satu-sama-lain hingga akhirnya semua melirik ke sumber masalah- Teddie!

"So-sori, tapi aku terpeleset dan…" ujar Teddie membela diri.

"Siapa suruh kau berjalan di tempat yang baru saja dipel, Teddie?!" ujar Rise dengan ketus, hasil kerja kerasnya hancur berantakan.

"Teddie…." ujar Yukiko, yang mendadak jadi mirip medusa, "bukannya aku sudah bilang lebih baik kamu duduk saja dengan manis, HAH? HUKUMAN!"

"Nooooo… Yuki-chan please… Turunkan aku……" teriak Teddie minta tolong dari antenna di atap rumah. Semuanya langsung sweatdrop dan berjanji dalam hati untuk tidak membuat Yukiko marah lagi.

Extra scene end~~ Back to the main story

"Hoaah… Akhirnya selesai juga…" ujar Yousuke sambil melirik jam dinding. Jam 2 pagi!

"Yahhh…" ucap Souji sambil menguap, "kita tidur saja yuk!" Teman-temannya pun setuju karena mereka sudah tidak sanggup menggerakkan tubuh mereka lagi, urusan lain? Mungkin besok…

Next morning~

Naoto bangun karena mendengar suara ribut-ribut di luar, '_ada apa sih?' _tanyanya dalam hati sambil melangkah keluar dari kamar.

"Seumur hidup aku tidak akan mau memakan ini!" teriak Yousuke sambil menunjuk 'sesuatu' di meja makan.

"Gi-gimana kalau kita telpon ambulan?" tanya Kanji dengan panik.

"Bukannya kalian sudah mengakui kalau masakan kami enak waktu natal?" tanya Rise dengan kesal sambil melirik Souji, minta bantuan. Yang dilirik pura-pura tidak tahu dan memalingkan kepalanya.

"Tapi waktu itu karena ada Naoto (Naoto blushing)! Itupun karena kalian sudah mencoba 3 kali! Coba kalau tidak, Nanako pasti masuk rumah sakit lagi!" teriak Yousuke kesal.

"Wow Yousuke! Kau menghina perasaan seorang lady!" ujar Teddie, yang sehat secara misterius, "biarkan the great Teddie mencicipinya!" tambahnya. All the guy langsung menatap dengan cemas ketika Teddie menyendokkan 'sesuatu' itu ke mulutnya.

"Wow, Yuki-chan, rasanya aneh sekali!" katanya sambil berbunga-bunga.

"Teddie…" jawab Yukiko, kelihatan murung.

"Ahhh… Naoto!" ujar Souji, "kau sudah bangun?" Akhirnya semua menyadari hawa kehadiran Naoto juga setelah meributkan Mysterious Food X summer holiday edition.

"Di depan ada bubur Jakarta (???kenapa bisa???), pesan saja," katanya setengah mengantuk, ia hanya tidur 3 jam, _'kenapa orang-orang itu selalu penuh energi'_, pikirnya.

"Tunggu, Naoto," kata Souji, terlihat serius, "Kami mau bicara!"

"Baiklah… Ayo ke ruang tamu," jawabnya sambil mendesah. Merekapun bersama-sama pergi ke ruang tamu, dan duduk dengan tegang.

"Bicaralah," Naoto memulai pembicaraan.

"Begini, sebelum kita membantumu, kita mau tahu apa yang terjadi, siapa kamu sebenarnya, kakakmu, mengapa kalian berpisah, dan sebenarnya apa yang mau kaupecahkan?" tanya Souji dengan beruntun.

_'Hahhh… Senpai terlalu pintar… (bandingkan saja dengan yang lain)_', pikirnya. "Baiklah… Namaku Shirogane Naoto, umur 16 tahun, anak angkat."

"APA??!!" teriak yang lain dengan kaget.

"Sewaktu kecil, orang tuaku kecelakaan dan meninggal. Aku masuk ke panti asuhan sehingga akhirnya diangkat oleh Shirogane family. Itulah aku," sambungnya tidak menginginkan interupsi.

"Dan kakakmu?" sambung Souji

"Namanya Minato. Arisato Minato. Ia sudah meninggal 2 tahun lalu, dan," sambungnya lagi, "itulah mengapa aku datang ke sini."

"Naoto… Maafkan kami," ujar Yukiko.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan kalian tidak bersalah," jawab Naoto dingin.

"Tenang saja, Naoto, karena kami akan membantumu," ujar Teddie, diiringi anggukan semuanya.

"Yeah, investigation team beraksi kembali, eh," kata Yousuke sambil mengedipkan mata.

Naoto menghela nafas. Teman-temannya benar-benar keras kepala, namun baik hati. "Baiklah, kita akan memulai penyelidikan hari ini, aku sudah menyelidiki beberapa tempat yang pernah dikunjunginya, tempat tinggal, serta sekolahnya. Kita mulai dengan asramanya," ujar Naoto memanfaatkan.

~~~GRUURUURUU~~~

Semuanya langsung terdiam menyadari bunyi tersebut berasal dari perut masing-masing.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu?" tanya Kanji, "kita tidak bisa menyelidiki kasus sialan apapun kalau lapar 'kan?"

"SETUJU" teriak semuanya (pastinya dengan perkecualian) dan mereka berlari ke arah tukang bubur (yang ternyata orang Indonesia yang mencari peruntungan di tempat lain karena melarat di tanahnya) sambil berebutan minta dilayani duluan (Souji, Naoto, dan Yukiko cuma bisa sweatdrop melihat tingkah mereka).

* * *

~~Tambahan~~ (warning: sama sekali tidak penting)

AC: Nah sekarang saya akan bertanya satu hal pada Naoto-sama mengenai fanfic ini. Ini dia, Naoto-sama!

Naoto: Ada apa?

AC: Begini, aku ingin bertanya, sebenarnya kalian dapat uang dari mana sih sehingga bisa liburan selama itu?

Naoto: Yahh… Sebenarnya kami sudah menabung sejak lama untuk mengunjungi Souji-senpai, jadi itu uang kami sendiri hanya saja Yousuke-senpai dan Rise-san menyumbang paling banyak karena mereka yang paling kaya.

AC: Ehmmm… Jadi begitu. Apa mereka tidak marah atau mengeluh?

Naoto: Sebenarnya Yousuke-senpai sempat mengeluh tapi Chie-senpai telah mengatasinya dengan baik.

AC: Baiklah, sekian dari saya! Sampai jumpa la-

Naoto: Tunggu dulu!

AC: Ada apa, Naoto-sama?

Naoto: Aku ingin bertanya, seharusnya mata kakakku berwarna abu-abu tapi kenapa kau membuatku mengatakannya berwarna biru?

AC: Errr…. Sebenarnya mata Arisato-sama memang abu-abu sih, tapi karena aku selalu membayangkan matanya berwarna biru seperti Aigis aku jadi keterusan dan kubilang biru terus… Tapi jadi lebih mirip kamu 'kan? Gapapa lah, namanya juga fan fiction…

Naoto: Dasar imbecile!! Itu melanggar hak cipta tahu? Atas dasar alasan tidak jelas itu, kau ditangkap dan didenda Rp.************,00

AC: Hiieeeeyyyy!!!!! Maafkan akuuuu~~~

Naoto: Dan lagi…

AC:_ Apa, ada lagi? _(dalam hati, takut ngomong)

Naoto: Kenapa aku bisa jadi anak yatim piatu di sini?!?!?! Apa kata ayahku? Apa kata ibuku? Apa kata Kakekku? Arrggghhhh!!!!!!

AC: Maaaffff Naotooo, jangan menggila di sini….. Saudara-saudara, sampai jumpaaa... Saya harus menenangkan Naoto dulu, maafkan saya ya, Atlus juga, maafkan saya!!!


End file.
